El ente
by thelovearesick
Summary: Y sin más, tú te niegas a irte de mi mente, siendo un recordatorio constante de mi propio infierno personal…


Ok, este es un muy breve one-shot, continuación de la historia "Sleep Paralysis" en donde Waylon continua con sus problemas después de sobrevivir. Espero sea de su agrado.

 **El ente.**

 _Y sin más, tú te niegas a irte de mi mente, siendo un recordatorio constante de mi propio infierno personal…_

Tú siempre estás aquí.

Estás aquí cuando cierro los ojos por un instante, notando el azul de tu mirada recorrer mi cuerpo. Estás aquí cuando camino a la cocina, sintiendo tu mirada recorrer mi andar. Estás aquí cuando intento relajarme con mi familia, escuchando tu voz llamarme, preguntarme él porque no vuelvo a tu lado, porque no formo una familia contigo.

Tú siempre estás aquí.

A veces me gusta sentarme en la mesa del comedor, degustando mí comida en silencio. No me agrada cuando Lisa o alguno de mis hijos notan todas aquellas reacciones que tengo día con día, ya que puedo verte frente a mí al apenas sentarme.

Te encuentro sentado en la silla de enfrente con la mirada fija en mí, mostrando cierta impaciencia en tu semblante. Siempre estás impaciente, siempre pareces querer algo, denotando en tu semblante todas aquellas preocupaciones que te han agobiado durante toda tu vida. Yo no tengo la culpa de lo que viviste.

—Cariño, ¿qué estamos haciendo? —preguntas de repente, escuchando cada palabra con tan claridad, pese a que eres un producto de mi mente. Un producto demasiado palpable, demasiado real, algo que nunca pensé que sería capaz de crear. Pero lo hago a diario.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Eddie? —pregunto con cansancio en la voz, dedicándome a comer de forma mecanizada los pequeños trozos de carne y verduras sobre el plato, parpadeando ocasionalmente. Tengo la esperanza de que en alguno de esos parpadeos desaparezcas.

—Nos estamos alejando cada vez más, cariño, ¿qué acaso no te das cuenta? —es irónico que lo menciones, pienso, ya que cada vez te siento más cerca. Cada vez eres más recurrente en mi imaginario. Me pregunto si sabrás leer lo que pienso, ya que vives en mi cabeza también, debes conocer cada idea que me surge.

—No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo, yo siento que cada día somos más cercanos…—

El sentimiento de tener una conversación con mis alucinaciones termina por quitarme la poca hambre que me queda. Dejo el plato al lado, la comida apenas y fue tocada, mientras mi atención esta fija en ti. Mi mente está cansada de seguir luchando con aquel sentimiento de culpa que me invade día con día. La culpa por abandonar cada vez a mi familia, por sentirme indefenso a cada instante, por no poder superar aquellas crisis que tanto me invadían. La culpa de tener constantemente a Eddie Gluskin dentro en mis recuerdos.

—Te equivocas en eso cariño, yo te siento distante, fría, ausente. ¿Acaso algo te preocupa, amor? ¿Te sientes enferma acaso? —

¿Cómo es posible que tu preocupación se sienta tan real? ¡Tú ni siquiera existes! Yo te vi morir aquel día en el asilo, siendo testigo de cómo tu cuerpo yacía inerte al ser atravesado por la tubería en mal estado. Yo fui tu último recuerdo, la última cosa que miraste antes de perder el conocimiento. ¿Acaso todo esto era un castigo por no poder haberte ayudado?

—A decir verdad…si Eddie. Estoy muy enfermo. Cada día me siento peor, me siento débil, cansado y enfadado de todo. Quizás me estoy muriendo. —El roce de tu mano llega como una sensación inesperada, provocando un sobresalto en todo mi cuerpo. Aún sigo sin acostumbrarme a sentir tus roces como si fueras un ente físico. Supongo que debo trabajar en ello.

— ¿Por qué te estás haciendo esto a ti mismo, Waylon? —

Mi vista rápidamente se dirige en tu dirección, reflejando asombro y temor en mi expresión. Nunca antes me habías llamado por mi nombre antes. La palabra "cariño" ya era una expresión que había acunado cuando te referías hacía mí, ¿por qué cambiar aquello ahora?

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada Eddie, eres tú quien me hace daño. —Es casi divertido que tenga estás constantes conversaciones. Si no estuviera tan cansado mentalmente, estaba seguro que podría tirarme al piso en una carcajada histérica. Agradezco que Lisa este recogiendo a los niños de la escuela, sería muy lamentable que me viera conversando con el espacio vacío de una silla del comedor.

Eddie parece no reaccionar. Su enorme y enguantada mano continua posándose sobre mi mano, acariciando con sus dedos de forma delicada por sobre mis nudillos. El roce es demasiado íntimo y manipulador. Era casi como si pudiera demostrar cierta piedad o compasión, comprendiendo en este punto por qué las victimas solían caer tan fácilmente en sus trampas.

—De nueva cuenta estás equivocada, mi querida. Yo estoy aquí porque tú me necesitas a tu lado. Creí que ya había quedado claro aquello Waylon. Yo siempre estaré para ti. —El silencio nos rondó a ambos después de aquella declaración. Mis parpados se sentían pesados ante el cansancio que mi cuerpo experimentaba repentinamente. Tenía razón.

Esto era una tortura que formulaba mi propia mente. No sabía si era un mecanismo de defensa o una manera constante de recordar aquel episodio de mi vida, pero estaba presente porque así lo requería. Yo necesitaba a Eddie. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba escucharlo, necesitaba sentirlo cerca para poder lidiar con aquel remordimiento que tanto m aquejaba con el pasar de los días.

Recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que lo había visto, golpeando el vidrio en los laboratorios mientras miraba en mi dirección, con aquellos gritos de auxilio que perforaban mis oídos y se adentraban en mis memorias. _Yo no lo pude salvar._ Yo no pude ayudar a nadie a tiempo.

Todos los pacientes, uno a uno, fueron perdiendo sus conciencias, volviéndose una versión completamente desmejorada de sus personalidades, sin poder defenderse ante tales abusos, estando a mercede de aquellos quienes suponían serían una ayuda para su recuperación.

Yo vi la mene de Eddie Gluskin marchitarse, mire sus ojos de súplica en el monito, mientras aquellas marcas y heridas aparecían una a una en su rostro al poco tiempo. _Yo tuve que haber actuado antes_ , yo tuve que haber pedido ayuda desde antes, pero el miedo me consumió totalmente. No había otra explicación para aquello más que la culpa que me invadía al ser consciente de mi error.

Sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, me se lleve ambas manos al rostro, empezando a sollozar mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer, una a una sobre la mesa, liberándome de la mano de Eddie al contraerme en mi lugar. Quizás había sobrevivido a Murkoff y había podido dar a conocer la historia de aquella horrible empresa, más los demonios me habían acompañado hasta mi hogar, sin querer retirarse de mis memorias, siendo un constante recordatorio de cada uno de mis errores cometidos hasta el momento…

Un sobresalto invadió mi cuerpo al sentir una sensación de calor alrededor de mí. Eddie me estaba abrazando. Un jadeo salió de mis labios mientras mis ojos se cerraban con fuerza, sumergiendo mi rostro en el pecho contrario. Por un momento, por un breve y corto momento, casi podía imaginar que era real. ¿Cómo podía permitirme caer aún más bajo para terminar refugiado en los brazos de un ente? Poco me importaba ya, era evidente que mi cordura se había quedado atrapada en las paredes de aquel asilo.

—Lo siento, lo siento Eddie…yo no te pude salvar…yo lo siento…lo siento Eddie…—repetía entre sollozos patéticos y lastimeros mientras mis manos se aferraban con fuerza a su chaleco. Era extraño el poder sentir el aroma de la sangre fresca alrededor de su ropa, experimentando el miedo y la atracción, esos dos sentimientos opuestos que me habían rondado durante mi corta estancia en sus dominios. Era patético y enfermizo admitir aquello, más por el contrario…también era liberador.

—Ya no llores…cariño. Nunca me ha gustado verte llorar. Sólo se paciente, Waylon, estoy seguro de que pronto nos reuniremos nuevamente…. —


End file.
